Computing devices have become a ubiquitous part of everyday life. For example, millions of people carry and use mobile computing devices (e.g., cellular telephones, MP3 players, laptops, Bluetooth headsets, etc.) throughout their daily activities. However, such computing devices (especially relatively small, mobile computing devices) may be easily misplaced by users and/or stolen by thieves. The loss of a mobile computing device may not only represent the loss of the value of the device to the owner, but also the loss of important data stored on the device. In addition, private or even confidential data may be stored on the device, exposing the owner of a lost device to potential privacy and/or security risks.
Unfortunately, while traditional data security mechanisms may periodically back up data on mobile computing devices, preserving data from lost mobile devices may be time sensitive, especially if the device was stolen (e.g., a thief may wipe all data from the device). Furthermore, private and/or confidential data may fall into the wrong hands. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securing data on mobile devices.